Sous mon nez
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Voici un OS différent des autres... lisez et vous verrez...Surtout n'oubliez pas de regarder autour de vous... on ne sait jamais.


Note de l'auteur: Voilà encore un OS, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. A propos d'une personne qui m'a dit que je faisais beaucoup de fautes dans la fic d'avant. Et bien je m'en excuses, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas relue. Sinon je refais un petit rappel, inutile certes, mais logique : Tout est à la talentueuse JKR.

* * *

Juste sous mon nez...

C'est assez drôle parce qu'on ne se rend jamais compte du bonheur que l'on possède. Moi, il n'y a que dénerièrement que j'ai compris ça. Je dois dire que ça à mis un certain temps, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je l'admets je n'avais cherché un bonheur quelconque, j'avais des amis, une vie plutôt intéressante, certes mes parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais j'avais tout ce qu'il me faut.

En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Pourtant, si j'avais su plutôt qu'il se trouvait devant moi, tout aurait été mieux. La vie est tellement étrange par moment. Enfin je ne vais pas philosopher dessus, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Je ne suis qu'un ancien élève, enfin on ne peut pas dire ancien... ça fait juste un an, que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je me rappels que quand je suis rentré chez moi, la première phrase que j'ai prononcé était : "A moi la liberté, à moi tout le bonheur". Je crois que ce jour là j'avais perdu, juste un peu...mais alors juste un peu, les pédales. Mais imaginez vous, c'est la fin de l'année, et enfin finit les devoirs basiques, qui n'ont vraiment aucun intérêt, et bien vous seriez comme moi : dingue. Bon je l'admets, j'éxagère un peu. En plus à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait à la rentrée, avec cette formation d'auror, et si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas crier victoire aussi vite. Mais bon comme à mon habitude, mes mots dépassaient ma pensée... bref je parlais trop vite. Cependant ce que je ne savais pas aussi, c'est qu'elle allait me manquer. En tout cas pas au point de lui écrire tout les jours. Et oui, le scoop, Ron Weasley a écrit plusieurs lettres...applaudissement s'il vous plait!

Enfin bon, passons, le fait est que je ne regardais pas autour de moi, ou alors si, je regardais mais j'étais tellement nul que au final je ne voyais rien. Pourtant son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, je les voyais toute la journée...tout le temps, même dans mes rêves. Mais vous savez tous comme moi, que je suis un peu stupide, je ne voulais pas admettre une seule seconde que la fille que j'aimais était ma meilleure amie. Il n'était pas question que je sois amoureux de la fille avec qui je me disputais la moitié du temps. Mais malgré tout, je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder. La voir étudier était un plaisir... elle était tellement concentrée que je pouvais la regarder sans rougir. Bien sur ma conscience intervenait toujours : "Ron qu'es ce que tu fais? C'est ta meilleure amie je te rappels...". Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, c'était déjà un supplice de devoir détourner les yeux quand elle me repérait.

Bien sur comme tout le monde sait (grâce à JKR), il y a eu ce fameux bal. Comment ne pourrais-je pas en parler. C'est évident que c'était l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie à Poudlard enfin pas tout à fait. Il y avait quand même les moments d'aventure mais bon je ne vais pas vous en parlez... je vous laisse un peu de suspense. Donc revenons à ce fameux bal, lors de notre quatrième année. Que dire?... pas grand chose à part peut etre le fait que j'étais extrèmement jalous de Viktor Krum. Je l'admets maintenant, mais avant je pensais avoir dit sa juste pour Harry... Oui je sais c'était une excuse, plutôt bidon, mais bon je faisais avec ce que j'avais... j'étais moi, quoi. Je crois bien que ce soir là, elle avait compris. Remarque qui n'aurait pas pu comprendre, mis à part Harry et moi, certainement les plus nuls au niveau des filles. D'ailleurs je trouves qu'il faudrait inventé des cours spéciaux, et qui s'appelleraient : "Comment comprendre une fille". Si ça avait pu éxisté, je pense que sa m'aurait sauvé, et j'aurais pu enfin voir ce que je refusais au plus profond de moi...j'étais amoureux d'une fille et pas n'importe laquelle... la plus intelligente et la plus belle. Sa pour etre intelligente et sérieuse, elle l'était, et elle l'est encore. C'estétrange comment les contraire s'attirent, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais. Enfin bon ce soir là elle avait compris et pas moi.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais su voir ce bonheur. Je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance quand j'ai compris qu'elle m'aimait. C'est drôle parce que quand on s'en rend compte, sa flatte notre égaux. Et là, en un instant notre comportement se transforme. On joue les fiers, le quidditch devient facil, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous en ventez. Enfin ça c'est des choses basiques, n'importe quels garçons se venteraient juste pour impressioner une fille. Seulement c'était une erreure de se venter, sa l'éloignait de moi, à cause de toutes ses filles traînant autour de moi. Bref comme approche ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure. Mais comme vous le savez si bien, j'étais nul, et ça je l'avais vite compris, quand je lui avais dévoilé mes sentiments. Envérité je ne lui avais pas vraiment dit que je l'aimais, je lui avais juste dit qu'elle allait me manqué, le jour ou elle partit deux mois en France. Mais qu'elle allait me manqué beaucoup plus que comme une amie. Heureusement, elleavait tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire. Et pour ça je lui tire mon chapeau, parce que question traduction de la langue Ron Weasley, il fallait s'y connaître. Bref voilà le jour ou on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Mais je ne vous en dévoile pas plus, je pense l'avoir fait suffisament. En tout cas ce fut un plaisir d'intervenir sur Et tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour dire : Hermione si jamais tu passes par là, je t'aime.

Ps: Mione, je suis désolé d'avoir dévoilé tout ceci, mais tu comprends... on est très apprécié comme couple, alors il était de mon devoir de montrer aux gens combien je t'aime, etque j'ai été stupide. Et surtoutvous faire comprendre, qu'il faut regarder partout, peut-être que votre bonheur se trouve juste sous votre nez.


End file.
